The Missing Link
by SammieLynnsMom
Summary: When you think you've found what you were looking for, sometimes you find something you never realized you actually needed. This is the story of a girl, who finds the boy she never knew she needed. Em/Ro, Ro/Bella/Edward, Ro/Bella, Ro/Be/Ed/Em Rated M!


**Title: The Missing Link**

**Penname: SammieLynnsMom**

**Fanfiction Url: http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/1966495/**

**Pairing: Emmett & Rosalie**

**Summary: When you think you've found what you were looking for, sometimes you find something you never realized you actually needed. This is the story of a girl, who finds the boy she never knew she needed.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If femmslash & threesomes bother you, please don't read. The topic of sexual assault is addressed, there is no detail or elaboration, but it's there so it deserved it's own warning. **

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~PROLOGUE*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* **

As the door bell echoed through the house I took a seat in my chair facing the bed. It was here I would sit once a month while my girlfriend got her fill of the needs she realized she could not bury. Watching was a thrill, but I secretly waited for the nod signaling that it was my turn to join.

"I hate running late," Rosalie freaked as she headed for the door. Tonight she was dressed in a red baby doll piece. Lace wrapped around her breasts giving me just enough of a view to want more, while material splayed out over her body hitting right under her ass with a matching thong and black heels to round out her look.

I made a mental note to have her wear it again later, but tonight I knew I would not be unwrapping this present.

I could hear Rosalie welcoming her in, their voices grew louder as they neared the bedroom. The room was already dimmed with a few scented candles in the far corner. The bed had been stripped down to a simple sheet as blankets just get in the way.

Rosalie always started with kissing, she didn't have the patience for idle talk so when the door busted open causing both women to stumble through, I was not surprised. Rosalie's lips were secured to hers as she guided her to the bed.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*18 MONTHS EARLIER~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"I can't thank you enough," I praised. I had recently moved back to Seattle for work, but was currently homeless. I had known Edward since high school, so as soon as I knew I'd be coming back he quickly opened up his spare bedroom. Edward and his wife, Bella, had settled down in Seattle shortly after college.

Our group of friends in high school consisted of Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and me. I was the fourth to settle down and make Seattle my home, after spending four years traveling as an IT Tech teaching different businesses about their newest company software. Edward and Bella never left. Edward took a job at Seattle's Children's Hospital straight out of college and Bella became a freelance writer. Rosalie would be the third person who beat me back to Seattle. She left and went off to Hollywood. She wanted to be an actress, but came back only six months later without much of an explanation as to why. Alice and Jasper rounded out our group, but the last I had heard, they were still expanding on a ranch somewhere in Texas.

"Don't mention it. You'll pretty much have this wing of the house to yourself, and the kitchen is always open. Bella is home most of the time while I'm constantly in and out, so if you need anything just ask," Edward explained while he gave me a tour of the house.

"Got it," I nodded while looking around the room to see what I needed to add. My apartment in New York City was currently being packed up and shipped over at the expense of the company. I planned on settling in for a week or so before I got out and began house hunting. I still hadn't decided if I actually wanted a house or an apartment, but I would find something.

"What are your plans for the week?" Edward asked casually. This was my first time back in nearly a year and I wanted to get together and do a guys night. Edward mentioned being close with a few of the guys he worked with so I figured I could get to know them to. I was well liked in New York and everywhere else I travelled, so making friends in Seattle probably wouldn't be an issue.

"Just settling in today and tomorrow. I need to shop for a few things. I'll be back in the office on Wednesday and Thursday - I have an overnight meeting with some people from China. I probably won't be back until early morning, sleep Friday, get out over the weekend and start contacting realtor's on Monday." I rattled off the first thing that came to my mind, all the while Edward kept nodding.

As we descended down the stairs Bella appeared to tell us dinner would be ready in about an hour and she had invited Rosalie over. I was still exhausted from flying non-stop today, but if she was offering food I wasn't going to turn her down.

"Emmett!" I heard Rosalie's voice as she strode through the door. She was stunning as always, long blond hair flowing past her shoulders, wearing a green dress that accentuated her long legs. As I stood up from the couch where I had been overlooking paperwork I adjusted myself hoping that she wouldn't notice the reaction she got from me. I heard Edward snicker beside me. He had not missed said reaction.

I gave Rosalie a light hug, while positioning my hips away from hers. In high school, Rosalie was always gorgeous, but unattainable. I wasn't shy and had plenty of attention from girls, but Rosalie always seemed indifferent. Had we not been in the same group of friends, I would have tried harder, but I didn't want to disrupt the circle of friends.

"How have you been?" I asked as we all walked towards the dining room where Bella had laid out a table full of food. She knew hash-brown casserole was my favorite, so she made that with ham, green beans, and biscuits. It had been so long since I'd had a home cooked meal that I would have devour the entire table if they'd let me.

"Good, good. Busy with work," Rosalie replied nonchalantly.

"Where are you working now?" I asked.

Rosalie explained she got into modeling when she got back from California, mainly print ads, but it kept her busy and paid the bills. First thing I noticed was that she wasn't wearing a ring, so I knew she wasn't married. I wandered off in space wondering if she had a boyfriend, and if she did how long it would take me to get rid of him.

The evening continued on with more chatting about life and what we were all doing. When Bella mentioned she had dessert waiting for us, Rosalie popped up to help her with it. Edward excused himself to the bathroom and I realized my beer was almost gone.

I was only a few steps away from entering the kitchen when I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me. No matter how many times I blinked or rubbed my hands over my face I saw the same thing.

_Rosalie and Bella exchanging a passionate kiss... with tongue!_

When I realized that I truly was seeing what I thought I was seeing I decided a beer wasn't that important. I tip toed back to the table mere seconds before Edward reappeared. Part of my brain was screaming at me to tell him, while the other half told me to shut the hell up and stop thinking about it.

"_Hey Edward? I just thought you should know your wife is making out with her best-friend and I now have the worst raging dick ever."_

As if that conversation would go over well.

Edward started talking to me about sports and tickets he had to a Celtics game, which I readily agreed to go to. The girls walked in giggling, pie and plates in hand.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked once Bella had taken her seat next to him.

"Oh nothing, Rosalie was just telling me about her latest shopping trip. She got some new clothes she's really excited to show me."

For a second I thought I saw Edward smirk and Rosalie turn a bit red, but when I blinked all had returned to normal.

I feigned exhaustion shortly after pie was served and walked up the stairs to the guestroom I'd be staying in.

As I started to drift off to sleep, I realized something strange was taking place in this house and I was about to figure out what it was.

Every day felt like it was getting shorter and shorter. I settled into the guest room at Edward's house, was given a date when my household goods would arrive from New York, met my new co-workers, and began setting up my office. Before I knew it, it was Thursday.

I slept most of the morning away knowing it would be a long night. Our company was currently working a deal with a company in Hong Kong that was interested in using our software. We were due to be on a conference call late into the night because of the time change, but when I arrived to the office I was told it was re-scheduled. One of the company CEO's in Hong Kong had taken ill and instead of working a deal without him, they decided it would be best to postpone.

I stayed in the office until around ten that night, getting idle paperwork done that could have waited, but I wouldn't be coming back in again until Monday, so I wanted it done.

I nodded my head at James, our night security guard, on the way to my car. I told Edward and Bella that I would be gone all night, so I planned on just sneaking up into my room to continue googling local houses and condos currently on the market.

When I pulled up into the driveway I noticed Rosalie's red BMW parked outside the garage. I hadn't seen Rosalie since the night I swore I saw her kissing Bella, nor had anyone mentioned her. When I asked Bella more about Rosalie and why she moved back from Hollywood I was brushed off.

After parking and walking up to the door, the noises coming from inside were enough to stop me in my tracks. I took a deep breathe and focused, I knew I was tired, but after listening for thirty seconds I knew I wasn't dreaming. I heard moaning.

Going through the front door was not an option.

Going through the back door was also not an option.

The room I was staying in was on the second floor with the window open. I spied the old oak tree and sighed.

I felt like a teenager again as I climbed up the tree, effectively ruining the pair of slacks I had been wearing. I crept out of the room and to the top of the stairs.

Edward's couch was now pulled out to make a full sized bed. The green sheet was barely noticeable compared to the two women having sex on top of it.

_Rosalie was currently eating Bella's pussy. _

_Rosalie was currently sleeping with my best-friend's wife. _

_Rosalie and Bella?_

The kiss I had ignored, but how could I ignore this? My mind went a mile a minute as I thought up all the ways to tell my best friend his wife was fucking someone else, and not just someone else, but Rosalie.

"_Hey Edward, you'd never believe me, but I swear I watched your wife getting off with Rosalie. Fun, huh?"_

"_Um Edward, I know you and Bella have been together for a long time, but I think she's lesbian?"_

"_So Edward..."_

That was not working.

Both women were completely nude and from my area of the stairs, I could see their bodies gleaming with a mix of arousal and sweat. When Rosalie finished orally pleasing Bella, she moved to start touching her. My dick was already hard, but it was Bella's eyes that were holding my attention. Then Rosalie's face came into view and it was her eyes.

They looked like they were in love?

I had seem my fair share of pornos and had my fair share of hook-ups, but this was different. The way they touched, the way they looked, it was more than just a fuck.

Bella looked up and towards my direction, which caused me to hop back into the shadow the hallway was providing me. At first I was scared she has seen me but then I realized she was nodding at something or someone.

When Edward came into view I had given up on all ideas of thoughts and reasoning. He was equally naked and when I ducked my head out, I noticed a chair that sat out of my range of vision.

_Had he been sitting, watching this the entire time? _

I knew it was wrong to watch, but this was like a train wreck. You didn't want to watch, but you couldn't look away.

As Edward stalked to the bed I noticed two drastic changes. First, Bella started to beam. It was obvious this was not the first they were doing this and she didn't appear to be jealous. Second, Rosalie's face fell a bit. Even when Edward walked straight up to her and began to kiss her, the love I had seen in her eyes for Bella was gone. Both Edward and Bella seemed oblivious to this change.

Edward's body moved over Rosalie's as she spread her legs for him. Bella laid up next to her and took a nipple in her mouth. Both Edward and Bella worked to please Rosalie, but it all seemed fake to me. The moans and groans were a stark difference from the ones she was giving when it was just Bella.

It was over shortly thereafter, Edward left first and went into the master bedroom on the first floor. Bella embraced Rosalie in a passionate kiss before leaving her on the bed and joining her husband. Their bedroom wall began to knock within minutes and Rosalie collapsed onto the mattress in tears.

My heart told me to run and comfort her, but my brain told me to root myself in place. Rose stayed on the couch for a few minutes before dressing and leaving out the front door. When I heard her car start and back out of the driveway I started to breathe again. I then realized I would have to make up a really good excuse since she would have seen my car in the driveway. She was really upset though, so maybe she would miss it?

When I got back into my room and tried settling into bed, I couldn't sleep. I had no idea what type of relationship was going on between Edward, Bella, and Rosalie, but the crushed look on Rosalie's face when Edward and Bella left her was enough to keep me awake.

I didn't know what I was going to do, but I knew I had to do something.

When I woke up Friday morning I was exhausted, not just physically, but also mentally. I continued to wrack my brain through the night with theories that would make what I saw make sense. Nothing added up though.

First, if Bella was a lesbian then was Edward a cover? I'd seen their relationship grow since we were in high school and there was nothing fake about it. So it couldn't be that.

Then, Rosalie...the same Rosalie who had slept with her fair share of guys in high school? Did she turn butch on me? She was obviously in love with Bella, but when did that happen?

And Edward, man he seemed to have the best seat in the house. It had to be about the sex...it just had to be. Edward is possessive and territorial, always has been. There is no way he would allow that to happen without getting something.

I eventually made it out of my room around eleven with no one in sight. The living room was picture perfect as it was the first day I arrived. Even the decorative pillows looked untouched. For a moment I thought I had been dreaming, but my pants that were torn to shreds by an oak tree were definitely real.

Edward walked through the door around the time I was making myself a sandwich. He seemed cool and calm, same demeanour as always. Not that I expected him to act differently, since he was obviously oblivious to my knowledge, but I didn't think I'd act the same if I had just had two women in bed the night before.

"Hey man, how did your meeting go?" Edward questioned. I tensed up, scared that I would let out enough to blow my cover.

"Annoying. They want too much for not enough, we'll be doing part two this coming Thursday." I lied. Why did I lie? Because I had no idea how often this happened, so if Edward thought I'd be gone again, then maybe I could catch it again. Not that I knew why I wanted to watch again.

"That sucks, man. Tonight I was thinking about going out to a bar with a few work buddies, you in?"

"Sure, sure," I nodded as I took a bite of what I'd just made.

"Cool, we'll hook up around nine, then head out. Sound good?"

When I heard the term 'hook up' I choked. Edward seemed concerned, but I brushed it off. Then I nodded at him to tell him "hooking up at nine" was fine with me.

I quickly escaped to my room and tried to get my head level. At the very least, I knew I couldn't get caught yet. I needed to figure out all the details before I confronted Rosalie.

The club was full of energy when we arrived. Edward immediately spotted his friends in the corner booth by the bar. There were already two pitchers of beer on the table with a row of glasses and the two dudes sitting down looked decent.

"Hey, I'm Mike; Oncology." He put his hand out after I sat. I shook it.

"I'm Tyler; Pediatrics." Again another hand shake.

"Hey, I'm Emmett, um..IT guy?" It was more of a question because I didn't really care who worked where. It got a few laughs and I poured myself a beer. And then another. And another.

I wouldn't say Edward was dull and boring, but his friends were. I felt like the jock sitting at the chess team's table in high school. All they did was talk patients, blood counts, and other weird doctor shit I didn't understand.

I pretended to listen as I scanned the bar. All I needed was one girl to jump out at me and I'd have my excuse to drop these guys.

The time kept ticking away and I was about to just pick a random girl when I saw her. Red mini, black heels, long blond hair with long legs to match. Rosalie.

"I want her," I heard Tyler say as he motioned towards Rosalie. First, he didn't stand a chance, and second, I hadn't missed the wedding ring he was trying to secretly remove.

"No dude, she's mine," I started before getting up and walking straight to her.

I could hear Tyler say something, but it fell on deaf ears. I saw who I wanted and I would hunt her down if I needed to.

Sneaking up on Rosalie was easy. Her attention was on the bartender who was currently fixing her a drink. Her scent hit me even among the standard sweat and booze reek of the club. All I wanted to do was get her out of there for my own pleasure, but I knew I couldn't do that.

"Hey, gorgeous," I whispered into her ear from behind.

Rosalie swung around with her wrist up as if she was going to deck me. Her face was scary for a second and then I watched her visibly relax.

"Emmett? What are you doing here?" she immediately asked after grabbing her Cosmopolitan.

"Edward," was all I said and she nodded.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" I half whispered, half yelled in her ear. I watched her look down for a second before downing her drink and nodding.

I got Edward's attention to motion that I was leaving with Rosalie. He nodded back at me, but I didn't miss his eyes as they began shooting daggers at me. Yet another reminder that I had no clue what was really going on.

"Did you drive?" Rose asked as we exited the club.

"No, Edward did," I answered. Rose nodded and called for a cab.

"I'll call a cab," Rosalie spoke as she grabbed her phone out of the bag she was carrying.

We only waited about a minute before the cab showed up. The drive to Rosalie's apartment was relatively short. About ten minutes total, but ten minutes of silence. Neither one of us spoke a word, even though I knew were on our way to her place. I really had no expectations for the night, I was simply going with the flow and letting her lead.

After arguing over who was paying the cab fare I got out twenty bucks lighter at the entrance of Rosalie's apartment building.

The walk up was a quiet one, similar to the cab ride over. Rosalie's apart was located in a nicer part of town, so I wasn't surprised to see the overall maintenance of the stairs and hallway kept up. What did surprise me was how few belongings Rosalie had in her apartment.

The kitchen was well stocked for cooking, but the living room held a simple couch and TV with a a coffee table. The walls were bare and it smelled clean, like hospital sterile clean.

"Sorry," Rosalie apologized for the interior of her place. "I'll be moving soon, so I've been consolidating."

"Oh," I piped up. Now that she said that it made a lot of sense. I had only wished I'd consolidated more before leaving New York. "Where are you moving to?" I was genuinely curious.

"Not sure yet, just out of here," Rosalie shrugged my question off, but I could see behind her eyes that she was lying.

"I see," I replied because I wasn't sure what else to say. I wasn't in a position where I could call her out for lying to me, nor could I admit that I knew of her relationship with Edward and Bella. As much as I wanted to know the details behind it, I knew they would come out in time, or at least when I was in a more direct position to ask.

Rosalie and I camped out on her couch talking. We both asked simply getting to know you type questions as we opened ourselves up more to each other. I told her more about my life in New York and traveling, while she talked about everything except Hollywood.

When I finally realized it was three in the morning, I let Rose know it was time for me to head out, but I inputted her phone number into my phone so that I could call her again later in the week. Rosalie looked disappointed when I opted out of crashing at her house, but without knowing the full details of her life, I didn't feel comfortable. The glare Edward had sent me in the bar was enough to alert me that there was much more going on that I didn't know the half of.

The next week passed like the prior. I was still learning the ropes around the new office and adjusting to a stable life. No more two AM phone calls alerting me that I needed to be on a plane in four hours or relocating every few months. I had been in contact with a realtor who was more than happy to show me as many listings as she could. I currently had my list down to three prospects, all of which I would be doing walk-throughs the following weekend.

The deal with China was actually closed without me on Tuesday night, but I still let Edward and Bella believe I would be out of the house that night. Our company received what we wanted and then some, but I knew if I told them that any plans they may have had would change.

On Thursday night I dressed casually for the office and ducked out around seven PM. This time I took a cab to their street, before walking up to house and in trough the window. When I spotted Rosalie's car I knew I would be walking in on the same scene as I had the Thursday prior.

Just like before Bella and Rosalie appeared to be making love on the fold out couch. Edward was not in my view point, but I assumed he was in his chair against the stairs. I was actually thankful I couldn't see him, because I could do without the image of Edward naked and stroking himself. Of course, I assumed he was. I knew I would be if I were in his shoes, but I felt like I had a different frame of reference.

As before, Rosalie's personality shifted as soon as Edward joined them. He went on to please her physically before retiring to his bedroom with his wife. Bella again stayed behind for a few minutes kissing and cuddling with Rosalie. When she left, Rosalie fell to pieces for a few minutes before gathering her clothes and leaving.

This went on every Thursday that I stayed with Edward and Bella. Each week I'd make an excuse to be out of the house and each week I'd sneak back in to watch the same scene. I'd had coffee with Rosalie a few times over the weeks, but never found a lead into the conversation I wanted to have with her.

Moving day had finally arrived and I would be moving into my new condo about fifteen minutes away from Bella and Edward's neighborhood. I knew I would no longer be able to sneak back in to watch and as much guilt as I felt for watching, I felt even worse for Rosalie.

It appeared that Rosalie truly loved Bella, like _in love _kind of love. Bella seemed to share the same feelings, but to me, her emotions didn't appear to run as deep. Edward was obviously head over heels for his wife, while he acted only like he put up with Rosalie's presence. He never spent any extra time kissing, cuddling, or caressing Rose. He was very mechanical in his actions and touches, and his eyes didn't lie. The way he looked at Rosalie was not even an eighth of how he looked at Bella.

Deciding I had finally given up, I found the courage to ask Rosalie out on a date. Like a real date. Getting to know Rosalie was like getting to know my missing half. Everything about her seemed to fit with me, but I knew as long as she saw me as a friend, she'd never open up to me. I was by no means a professional, but I didn't feel like her arrangement with Edward and Bella was best for her emotionally. Each week she'd crash and burn in a pit of tears only to do a walk of shame to her car. I had to push and push some more, but I finally was able to convince her to go to dinner with me..._on a Thursday. _

"So what are your plans for the week?" Bella asked during my last night at their house. I officially signed for the keys to my condo and would be moved out the next morning.

"Not much; moving and unpacking. I took some time off work this week to get settled," I explained. "Thursday night I'm taking Rosalie out for dinner." I wasn't sure if I'd get a reaction, but when Bella dropped the fork onto her plate, I knew I had. Fury radiated from her eyes and I knew she was more than pissed off at my announcement.

"You two have been getting close, right?" Edward asked with indifference. If my intent to date Rosalie upset him, he showed absolutely no sign of it. Unlike his wife who looked like she was about to fly out of her chair and stab me to death with the fork she was now white knuckling.

"Yeah, I guess," I shrugged nonchalantly. "She's nice and I never really thought I stood a chance with her in high school. But now that we're adults, well, let's just say the feelings are still there."

Bella had apparently heard enough as she quickly excused herself to the master bedroom. I had no missed the silent tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Edward looked up at his retreating wife and sighed. He then left me only to return with a glass of scotch, muttering that I'd be needing this before he re-took his seat and finished eating.

"They're close?" I broached the topic stealthily. Edward had no knowledge of the details I knew, so I was fearful of giving too much away.

"You could say that." His voice sounded wary. I could see the internal debate he was having with himself. When he finally decided which way to side he spoke up again, "When Rosalie got back from Hollywood let's just say...well, she came back damaged. Bella helped Rosalie pull through it and they've been close since then. Bella is very protective of Rosalie, it's nothing personal, she just...it's hard to explain."

"What happened in Hollywood?" I pushed.

"To be honest," he took a sip of his drink. "I'm not sure I know the full story. What I do know is Ro was set to audition for some movie her friend told her about. When she got there she found out the movie was actually a porn and her audition was...well...to show her tricks. Ro..um... hadn't done anything yet and went to leave. The guy running the show, Royce I think his name was, tried to stop her. He didn't fully rape her, but it was enough to leave the scars as if he had. Ro booked the next flight out of Hollywood and never looked back."

I nodded because I feared what I may say if I opened my mouth. Just the thought of a man forcing himself onto Rose made my blood boil. If I ever saw him, I'd kill him.

"How did Bella help Rosalie...cope?" I got out through clenched teeth.

"I think you know," Edward stated before taking another sip of his scotch.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Dude, I'm not dumb. You haven't had a meeting since the first night you were here. Nor are you quiet when climbing a tree." He didn't appear to be angry as he called me out for watching.

"And," I nodded for him to continue.

"Look, there is a lot to me and Bella no one knows. Things no one has ever known. What you've watched isn't unusual nor is Rosalie the first. Remember Angela Webber?" Edward asked.

"The Reverends daughter?" I gawked.

"Um yeah, she was only a Christian in church. Anyways, Bella and Angela were hooking up before Bella and I were hooking up. So it just sorta happened. I accepted long ago that there were parts of my wife that I'd either be okay with or I'd walk away from. I chose to stay. It's how it is.

"When Rosalie showed up, Bella and I hadn't been with anyone else in a while. At first it was just them, I never asked for the details. Then one day Bella wanted me to join, as a sort of test for Rosalie because I was a guy. That's how it all started and frankly, it's gone on too damn long.

"Bella and I have never kept someone around this long, not since Angela. And just like Angela we're having the same problem. Rosalie is in love with Bella, Bella loves Rosalie. Just like fucking Angela. She came to Bella one day and said she was going to out them, tell her parents and stuff, but Bella never wanted that. Bella wanted me. The aftermath wasn't pretty.

"My point is, the only reason I haven't outed you is because I see the way you look at Ro. You're good for her, can give her something we can't. I care for Ro, I do, but I love my wife. I don't want Rosalie, I want Bella. And for some strange reason, Ro has it in her head that she's going to move in here as a third. Like a poly type thing. And that's just not how we are.

"I know Bella has tried to explain it to her. I was there when she did. But Rosalie just kept going on and on about how perfect we all were for each other. It just doesn't work like that. So, in walks you, and Rosalie finally shifts her attention. Honestly dude, I was thanking God because I don't know how much longer I cpi;d do this.

"Don't worry about Bella though, she hates change even though she knows it's been a long time coming. As I said before, Ro wasn't the first and frankly, she won't be the last. We'll never let it be a friend again though, that is for damn sure." When Edward finally stopped talking, he downed the rest of his scotch and left me at the table.

I wasn't sure how much time had elapsed before I got up and went to my room, silently recovering from the information I'd just had thrown at me.

**A/N~**

So you're right, this isn't the end. How could it be? I wouldn't want to see this end here either, which is why it won't. When I first signed up to do the 30 Days of Emmett, I thought cool? Write an Emmett story, that's cake! Took me a few days, but I was randomly laying in bed listening to my iPod and this plot came to me. At first, I thought cool, it'll be about 5K words, but then I started to outline it. Yeah, oops. When it's all said and done it'll probably be between 25-30K, if not a little bit more. Why? Because I'm a wordy h00r at times and in this case, the story I want to write is just too big for a one-shot. Sometimes plots take a hold of you and just become more.

Good news? This isn't the end, I'm simply going to take my once o/s idea and turn it into a mini-fic. My estimation is about 3-4 chapters, 5 at the most.

So feel free to look me up and throw me on an author's alert, because I will finish this. I just realized that, although I could cut it down and keep it around 10K words, I felt the characters deserved more than that.

Also, feel free to follow me on twitter at SammieLynnsMom, any information and updates will be posted there as well.

**FUTURE TAKE POSTED ON THE SQUEEZE MY LEMON FFN PAGE NOW! **http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6448546/6/


End file.
